Bella Bear
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: When Carlisle Cullen finds a baby girl in a dumpster, he doesn't realize what all this will bring. Happiness. Family. Love. Carlisle, his wife Esme, and son Emmett adopt baby Bella. Seventeen years later, and entering her senior year, a man shows up claiming to be her father. Who is this Victoria woman who keeps appearing? And who are Charlie and Renee? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue posted originally (08-09-2009)**

**Re-Vamped (01-19/20-2013)**

**I don't own anything Twilight! I haven't been reading or writing any Twilight fanfiction in a while, I've moved on to bigger and better things. *cough cough* HARRY POTTER *cough cough*. I just wanted to try and finish this story, as it was one of my first chapter stories. Hope you enjoy the revampedness!**

**Minus the Vamp part that is! ALL HUMAN!**

**Reviews : 65 - Favorites : 106 - Followers : 145 - Chapters : 16  
**

**Bella Bear**

_**Prologue**_

It was dark when Carlisle Cullen walked away from the hospital, and except for the soft howl of the wind, the only sound that the blonde man could hear was the light thump as the heel of his shoe met the concrete. He continued making his way towards the small convenient store, when he heard a timid cry from down an alleyway. He paused, doctors bag bumping into his leg, and looked down the dark alley. "Hello?" He called, as he turned and started to walk down the blackened side street. His eyes swept the street as he looked for a person, but he stopped when the dumpster beside him cried out. "Hello?" He called again, opening the dumpster lid, and found himself looking at a small baby wrapped in a blanket atop the piles of trash.

Putting down his doctor's bag, he leaned forward and reached in, grabbing the baby into the crook of his arm. He walked slowly towards the street after picking his bag back up, and hailed a cab that he saw coming in their direction. The car stopped and Carlisle slid in. "1245 Long Wind Drive please, Forks."

Throughout the long drive back to Forks, he rocked the small baby back and forth, to hopefully keep her calm and asleep. The baby opened its tiny eyes and smiled at him, he gasped before he returned the smile. The baby leaned into his chest, and fell to sleep when they turned into the long driveway. When the car pulled up to the front porch, Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Thank you sir, how much do I owe you?"

The cab driver looked at the little digital display on the device on the center console. "$36.74 please."

Grabbing a fifty out of his wallet, Carlisle hurriedly handed it to the man, "here you go. Keep the change!" He called, as he got out of the car, after picking his doctors bag up off of the floor.

"Thank you!" The cab driver called, as Carlisle ran up the seven steps on his front porch, and started to hit his knee against the door.

When Carlisle's wife Esme opened the door, her worried look changed to one of stunned silence, as her eyes fell to the infant in her husband's arms.

"Dear, who is that?" She asked, stepping back and allowing him entrance. He ran past her, and made his way up the stairs and into their bedroom and slipped into the bathroom that was connected to it.

"Esme, can you please draw lukewarm water into the sink?" He asked softly, gazing down at the baby in his arms.

Nodding, she walked swiftly towards the sink, and put the plug in, running the hot and cold water to fill the basin with the warm liquid. "Dear, who is that?" She asked again.

Carlisle looked up at her through the mirror, "I was walking towards the store to get the things that you said that you wanted me to bring home for dinner tomorrow. I heard a cry down an alleyway, I walked down it, afraid that somebody had gotten mugged." When the sink was almost full Esme turned off the water, and Carlisle brought the baby forward, and gently set her in the water. Grabbing a washcloth from a drawer near the sink, he ran it lightly over her body. "I heard a cry from a dumpster as I was passing it, so I opened the lid, and saw the baby. I pulled her out, hailed a cab, came home, came in, and here we are."

Esme looked worried, but forced a smile on her face when the door opened. A three year old boy walked in rubbing his eyes. "Momma, dada, what's happenin?" He walked a little closer and he noticed the little girl that was being bathed in the sink. "Momma," he said, pulling on his mother's skirt, "that's a baby!" Esme leaned down and picked him up.

Carlisle was still over by the sink, "a little baby girl." He said, sending his son a smile, while the little girl watched him with her wide chocolate brown eyes.

Emmett was looking between his mom and dad. "Can we keep her?"

Having finished cleaning her, Carlisle gently lifted the little girl out of the water, and wrapped her in a soft towel. He turned around to see Esme beaming at him, "it's wonderful to see you holding a baby again dear." She said softly.

Carlisle turned to Emmett. "It's up to mommy little guy. If she wants to, I can leave right now to the police station to start the papers moving. "

Emmett looked up at his mother, "Please mommy, can we keep her. Can we? Please?"

Esme looked at her husband, squeezing her arms around Emmett. "Of course we can."

"What would you like to call her?" Carlisle asked gently.

Esme walked closer to him and looked at the little girl. "Doesn't Bella mean beautiful in Italian?" Carlisle's smile grew as he nodded. "Maybe we could call her Isabella."

"I know how close you were to your grandmother, we could make her middle name Marie."

Carlisle looked down, as Esme whispered joyfully, "Isabella Marie Cullen."


	2. Chapter One

_**P.S. If there are any Hawaiians out there reading this, don't be offended by the Elvis comment, I have never been to the lovely islands, so try not to contemplate sending me a German 'Gift'.**_

_**P.S.S. Over all, the plot is going to stay the same, but I am going to change some noticeable things.**_

_**P.S.S.S. The word counts that I will do at the beginning of the chapters, will reflect the word count of the chapters content, and not my headers, footnotes, or titles.**_

_**Original Chapter Word Count – 2141**_

_**Word Count After Edit – 2,332**_

**Bella Bear**

**Chapter One**

_September 20, 1992_

_Last month, esteemed; doctor, father, and husband, Carlisle Cullen, found an abandoned infant in a dumpster. His wife had called him during his shift at the Seattle Hospital where he is employed and requested that he pick up a few things from an exotic food store a couple of blocks away from work. He rushed home to clean the baby, and after calling their babysitter, Esme and Carlisle Cullen drove all the way back to Seattle to speak with the Police. An officer reported that en route to point out the dumpster, Dr. Cullen stated his wish to adopt the child if her parents did not come forward. Now, a month later, they filed the paperwork and adopted the beautiful baby girl, who was looking much healthier than she had when found._

The day after Carlisle and Esme saved my life, they started to redecorate the guest room that was across the hall from their bedroom, and turned it into a nursery. They bought new furniture, a crib, changing table, dresser, and enough clothes to cover a baby army. They spent so much money, buying me the things that I needed, and I will always be eternally grateful for all of the wonderful things that they've done for me.

Esme was very happy that she had gained a daughter, due to her complications during Emmett's birth; she had been unable to conceive after him. They way that my parents had the house set up, was that Emmett and I both had our 'nursery' rooms until we turned thirteen, which I did three years after my older brother. After that, we would move into our rooms, which were not only further away from mom and dads, but 3 times larger than our nurseries.

The part of the newspaper that announced that Esme and Carlisle had adopted me, was clipped, framed, and hung on the wall above my crib, and four years ago today, was moved into my new bedroom. Occasionally I think about my birth parents, but they couldn't have loved me very much, seeing as how I was found in a dumpster. Ever since I can remember, Carlisle and Esme have loved me as their own, and they are truly my mom and dad. And Emmett, my amazing-large-amazing-fun-crazy-insane-big brother, was just as happy as I was when I skipped a grade… or two. He graduated in June, but I still have one more year at Forks High.

I'm sure that there are girls, and boys, who dislike their older brothers, but Emmett has been my best friend since he punched this boy that was being mean to me when I was in first grade, and he in second. We used to share toys, and he taught me how to play games like Halo and Call Of Duty, both of which, unbeknownst to him, I have passed his scores with hardly a problem.

Today however, is a day that I have been dreading for the last year. It is the day of my seventeenth birthday party. Mom and dad are out of town, so Emmett took the liberty of telling his friends, and one of them has decided that they wanted to throw me a birthday party, because she's crazy about parties. And shopping, because apparently she nearly bought out the party supply store in Port Angeles, and that place is huge.

"You're going to have to stop glaring out of the window some time Bells." Emmett said, turning his jeep onto their driveway, which I've heard is just as long as ours.

I turned to glare at him. "Why? I specifically requested that no party be thrown. Just because I've begrudgingly agreed, does not mean that I have to like the idea of a birthday party."

He parked to the side of another car in front of the large house. "Come on Bells, be happy. It's your birthday!"

"No!" I said, getting out of the jeep and slamming the door. "I will not be happy; I just want to go home."

Emmett walked around the front of the jeep and held his hands up like he was praying to me. "Please, Alice put a lot of time and effort into making this the best birthday party ever, and I'm sure that if you just went in, you would cause her to be happy for the rest of her life."

My glare softened, and my crossed arms fell to my side. "Fine, I will go in." When he started to smile I pointed my finger into his face. "BUT!" He froze. "That does not mean that I will be happy about it."

He just smiled, and led me up to the front door. Putting one hand over my eyes, he opened the door and led me through it. "Oh, and by the way, everybody got you a present."

"What?" I snarled, turning in his arm, and grabbing his ear, pulling just enough to cause pain, and completely ignoring the fact that his friends were probably looking at me like I was a mental person. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! You promised me that there wouldn't be presents!"

"Yeah but I had my fingers crossed." He said, and I tweaked his ear, pulling him down. "But did you honestly believe that someone that you've never met would throw you a birthday party, and that there wouldn't be presents involved?"

I glared, and with one last sharp tug, removed my person from his body. "Say that you are sorry for lying to me, or I am leaving."

"No."

I lunged at him, and knocked him flat on his ass. "Apologize now, or I'm going to tell mom and dad about that time that you got drunk and puked all over the living room."

He smirked. "Just like that time that you told mom and dad about the time that I glued the pages to your favorite book together."

"I still have the book, and I have a video recording of your vomit extravaganza, including some audio from a hilarious drunk dial that you made."

His face paled. "Fine, I apologize."

I reached forward and yanked on his ear again, "Uncross your fingers."

He held his hands up in front of him. "I'm sorry Bella Bear, do you forgive me?"

"No, but if anything looks more expensive that my favorite book then I'm not keeping it."

"Great Expectations?" He asked with a weird look.

I shook my head, knowing that he didn't understand that a first edition copy of the three volumes to Great Expectations, could run up to $100,000. "Fine Emmy Boo, I forgive you." Rolling off of him, I turned around and looked at the six people. "Since my oh so loving brother is too rude to do so, my name is Bella."

A very lovely girl with beautiful golden hair stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you Bella, Emmett's told me a lot about you!"

"You must be Rosalie!" I said, sending a glare towards my brother. "I've been telling Emmett that I wanted to meet his girlfriend since I first heard that you two were dating."

She blushed. "Call me Rose."

"Emmett, who are all of your friends?"

Noticing that I had caught him staring at Rose's breasts, he blushed and pointed to a tall lanky guy with muscles and copper colored hair. "The guy with the messy hair is Edward. He is Rose's younger brother." He walked forward and shook my hand. "Tall blonde guy is Jasper." _And gorgeous. _"The shorty is Alice, and she is the one who absolutely insisted on doing your birthday party." Upon hearing her name the tiny girl with the black hair squealed and leapt forward to wrap me in a hug.

"Edwards mine, but Jasper you can have." A melodic voice whispered into my ear. She pulled back and saw my blush, and squealed again. "Oh, I can tell that we are going to be the best of friends!"

The tall blonde guy smiled at me. "Jump on her again pixie and she might run away!"

I looked past him, and saw the other two that were standing there. "Angela!" I called, moving towards her. I gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long. When did you and Ben get back from the honeymoon?"

Angela leaned back, a light blush on her cheeks as she glanced back towards Ben. "Last week. Ben is friends with Edward, and Edward mentioned that his girlfriend was throwing a party for Emmett's little sister, and I asked Ben to ask if we could come so that I could see you."

"I'm glad that you did, I haven't seen you since the last day of school."

"I know."

I looked around and saw a piece of paper taped to a pair of double doors. I read the words aloud when I got close enough to see what it said. "Only Bella may open. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose GET AWAY! It's a surprise. Only Alice is allowed entrance!" I started laughing, and I turned to Alice. "May I open the door?"

"Absolutely!" I opened the door, and looked at the three different shades of blue streamer that were strung across the ceiling, and the karaoke stand that was in the corner, which made me smile. "It's not nearly as horrifying as Emmett made it sound like it would be."

"Hey!" Emmett said loudly. "I did not make it sound horrifying!"

I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes you did! You kept going on and on about how Alice was a shopaholic and had probably spent more than it cost to build our house."

Alice glared at him, before turning to me with a cheerful expression. "Cake or presents first?"

"Presents, because then I will have something to look forward to." I heard snickering behind me. Alice's lips twitched slightly, before she grabbed my hand and led me to a table that had about half a dozen presents on it.

Figuring that the smaller the better, I reached for the smallest one. "NOOO!" Emmett cried from behind me, reaching forward and snatching the small wrapped present out of my hand. "This one will be last. It's from mom, dad, and I."

The only fight that I put up to him was to give him an odd look, before opening the biggest box on the table, which from its place on the table was almost as tall as I was. "I wonder what his is." I muttered out loud. I tore the paper off, and took the lid off of the box. "Awwww!" I cooed, pulling out the extremely soft teddy bear, "who did this come from?"

Jasper grinned. "It's from me."

"Well if I'd known you any longer than the ten minutes that I have, I'd give you a hug or kiss your cheek or something." I said, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just figured someone commonly referred to as 'Bella Bear' needed a teddy bear."

I gave him another smile, before turning back to my presents. Grabbing the next one, I opened it to find a little black dress and a pair of four inch heels. I gave Alice an incredulous look. "I hope that these shoes aren't for me, because I will trip and fall down the stairs just thinking about wearing these," I shuddered, "_things_."

"You just need someone to teach you how to walk in them." She said, glaring at me for calling the shoes things.

"I mean, thank you and all, but I could trip underwater. And I mean, who in the hellament trips under water?" I dramatically pointed at myself.

I reached for the next gift, and set my teddy bear down. I opened it slowly and found a coconut top and an Elvis cd lying on top of a grass skirt. "Sometimes.. I wonder about you." I said, flashing her a smile.

"I know that you're not really crazy about the king, but this was played a lot there, and I wanted it to be authentic. Well, except for the silk underskirt, I know that despite the fact that you exercise all of the time that you're self-conscious, so I bought the silk underskirt so that you wouldn't have to worry."

"You know me so well Ang."

I picked up one of the last two presents on the table. When I got the paper off, and the box opened I grinned. "Yay! It's empty!"

"It's only because I've already got it in your… Never mind, moving on!" Emmett said, grinning at me.

I shot him a glare as I reached forward for the last present, but smiled when I realized how small that it was. My smile slipped when I saw the velvet box, but when I opened it painstakingly slow I squealed. "It's gorgeous." It was a simple, yet beautiful golden charm bracelet that had a miniature B on it, and half of a heart that had the word Best engraved into it. "Thank you," I said graciously, and flashed a quick smile to Jasper. "It's almost as awesome as my cuddly bear."

When she glared at my words my smile widened. I turned to Emmett and held out my hand, folding and unfolding my hand in a gesture that said, 'hand it here'.

"Now don't get too mad!" He said, gently placing the tiny wrapped box back into my hand. "Mom and dad paid for most of it, and I just covered the paint."

I gave him another odd look. "What are you talking about?

He sighed, and ran a hand through his curls. "Just open it."

I untied the string, and pulled off the tiny amount of wrapping paper. When it made a small jingling noise when I shook it, my eyes narrowed. "This better not be what it sounds like Emmy Boo." He just gestured for me to open it, and when I did, I screamed… bloody murder.

_**So, what do you think?**_


End file.
